Agentes de SHIELD: La nueva integrante del equipo
by EmaWard
Summary: El equipo se entera de que tendran una nueva compañera, ¿como se lo tomaran? ¿traera ayuda o problemas?. Si quieren saberlo, deberan leer la historia


_Capítulo 1_

Todo el día había sido completamente aburrido, no habíamos tenido ninguna misión importante, y para variar estoy encerrada en una habitación de La Central de S.H.I.E.L.D junto con el dúo Fitz-Simmons. Era bastante espaciosa, ellos estaban totalmente concentrados clasificando muestras y ese tipo de cosas que no entendía muy bien.

Coulson, May y Ward tenían una reunión importante con Nick Fury, de la cual ningún agente con un nivel inferior a siete podía ingresar, sinceramente no sabía qué nivel era ni Fitz ni Simmons, pero yo aún no llegaba ni al primero, y con la estúpida pulsera en mi muñeca estaba bastante lejos de llegar a serlo.

Estos meses se habían pasado muy rápido, demasiado para mi gusto, había conseguido muchas cosas en el último tiempo, un grupo, un equipo, una familia. Éramos como los sobrantes de todos los demás juntos, pero nadie podía negar que hacíamos un gran equipo y sabíamos cómo trabajar y cumplir las misiones, aunque a veces la situación se complicaba, entre los seis tratábamos de solucionarlo.

Como en todo equipo siempre había discusiones menores y mayores, las ultima siempre eran entre mi oficial supervisor "Soy el agente Grant Ward y puedo hacer todo lo que tú no puedes y más" y yo. La que salía perdiendo en esos "intercambios de ideas" era yo, ya que luego él se vengaba en el entrenamiento, haciéndome hacer abdominales, flexiones y muchos minutos con el saco de boxeo.

-Skye te ves cansada. –Dijo Jemma, sentándose junto a mí mientras acariciaba mi espalda. -¿Por qué no vas un rato a descansar? Parece que la reunión va a durar mucho más.

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte a mi antigua habitación, puedes descansar un rato ahí. –Fitz interrumpió nuestra conversación, y se acomodó en una silla en frente de nosotras dos. Simmons suspiro y miro para un lado, sin duda le molestaba que Leo se comportara así conmigo, estaba celosa.

-No se preocupen chicos, estaré bien. –Les dije con una sonrisa. –Mejor iré a recorrer un poco, tal vez encuentre algo que me entretenga durante un rato.

-No creo que sea una buena idea Skye, te meterás en algún lio y luego Coulson se molestara, y ni hablar de Ward. –Me dijo Simmons levantándose. Se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba trabajando con Fitz.

-Vuelvo en un rato. –Ambos voltearon a verme. –Tranquilos, estaré bien. Mientras me voy pueden hacer algo divertido y productivo entre ambos. –Les dije y vi a ambos sonrojarse antes de retirarme de la habitación. Eran el uno para el otro, todos lo sabían, claro que ellos aun desconocían eso.

A pesar de que había reunión, S.H.I.E.L.D era un verdadero caos, agentes de aquí para allá, algunos con calma y otros apurados. No tenía idea de que hacer o con que entretenerme hasta que pudiésemos irnos al avión, o como preferían llamarlo "autobús".

Pensar que había una gran posibilidad de que mi madre hubiese recorrido estos mismos pasillos mientras iba a misiones o reuniones, me hacía querer con muchas más ganas ser una agente de campo y brindar protección y apoyo a mi equipo. No deseaba ser una carga a la que siempre debían salvar, como Fitz o Simmons aunque ellos aportaban grandes cosas como sus conocimientos.

Después de caminar por varios minutos y de alejarme de toda esa multitud de personas, entre por un corredor que estaba lleno de puertas, pero en todas había un teclado con números el cual si yo tocaba con mi pulsera, me detectaría al instante y me metería en problemas. ¿Por qué S.H.I.E.L.D era puro secreto? Eso ya empezaba a molestarme demasiado, sobre todo porque Coulson y May daban muchas vueltas para buscar información acerca de la agente que me dejo en el orfanato, la cual podría llegar a ser mi madre. Continúe con mi aburrida caminata por quién sabe dónde, cuando de repente sentí una gran mano apoyarse en mi hombro.

-¿Srita. Tiene permiso para estar aquí? –Me pregunto, parecía ser un oficial de seguridad del establecimiento, genial, estaba en problemas. –Esta área es restringida a todo que no sea agente de nivel mayor a seis o personal del lugar.

-Lo lamento, me perdí. Pero no soy una cualquiera. Estoy entrenando para poder ser agente de campo, puede preguntarle a mi supervisor oficial. –Dije cruzándome de brazos altaneramente.

-Por supuesto que lo hablare con su supervisor oficial. Pero primero deberá acompañarme a un lugar. –Me dijo tomándome del brazo con fuerza y sacándome de ahí. Una vez que nos alejamos de lugar me esposo ambas manos.

No había hecho nada malo, no sé porque este tipo me trataba como si fuese una ladrona, tal vez había visto mi pulsera y eso lo había hecho dudar un poco, pero vamos, era la verdad estaba entrenándome para ser agente. Coulson me regañaría un poco, pero Ward me mataría de eso estaba segura.

Continúo el recorrido hasta que entramos en una sala. Era muy parecida a la que estaba en el autobús, era azul y había una mesa y una silla. Había estado en una al menos dos ocasiones, la primera fue cuando Ward y Coulson me secuestraron para hacerme hablar sobre Mike, y la segunda fue cuando traicione al equipo para mantener a salvo a Miles, había estado mal y ya estaba todo solucionado, aunque Ward me guardo rencor durante varias semanas hasta que por fin me pudo perdonar.

-Te quedaras aquí. –Dijo sentándome en la silla. Camino hasta la entrada para retirarse mientras me dejaba ahí esposada. –Hablare con un oficial mayor para ver que haremos contigo. –Luego de eso cerró la puerta fuertemente dejándome sola.

Bueno, hola a todos los que leyeron. Esta es mi primera historia acerca de esta serie que me gusta muchisimo, ya se que piensan que no tiene nada que ver con el titulo, pero esperen, no se impacienten, en el segundo capitulo el equipo se enterara de la nueva compañera. Besos.


End file.
